The Confession
by WolfWarrior9
Summary: It's my version of how Akira confesses to Tadashi.    *Oneshot*


Hey~  
This is my first fanfic ever, so it's probably not that good, but i tried my best. Sorry if there're any mistakes (english is my second language).  
So i hope you like it, and if you don't.. Well I made it just for fun.. Please review :)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own S.A.

* * *

My name is Akira Todou . I study in the Hakusenkan academy in the Special A class.

There was the average morning- Jun and Megumi were trying to get the animals away from Ryu, Hikari was challenging Kei, and I was..  
"Yoo! Akiraa~ Can I have a bite of those cupcakes? " The disaster- Karino Tadashi- said as he tried to get a cupcake.

"Don't eat before you wash your hand, you pig!" I yelled at him while hitting him in the face.

"Ouch! Seriously, what did I did to deserve this one ? I've already washed my hands" He pouted.

Somehow I felt guilty.

"S-Sorry… I just got used to hitting you.." After I said it I realized that was the worst apology ever..  
For my surprise he didn't even cared about it.

"He he~ You sure hit me a lot, don't you ?.. but I guess sometimes I deserve it.." He grinned and ate one of the cupcakes..

I couldn't help I but blush a little at his innocent look…

We were just sanding like that for a couple of minutes: With him- smiling at me innocently, and me- blushing lightly… I totally forgot that the others were there, staring at us and giggling… So I headed to the kitchen saying something like "I have a cake to make !" Then I locked myself in the kitchen and sat on the ground.

"_Uhh! Of all people… Why did it had to be him, the one I fell in love with!"_Then someone knocked on the door. "Akira are you okay ?" It was Tadashi..

Was I okay? No! In no way! How can I be okay when my head is a mess?

Of course I wasn't going to tell him this…So I just said, as calmly as I could : "Oh.. I-I'm fine"

Of course he knew me for too long ..

"Yeah.. Now tell me the truth.. And open the door. "Tadashi said seriously.

I sighed and opened the door..

"I'm just a little confused. You don't need to worry about it"

"Then tell what are you so confused about? "Tadashi looked with his honest and innocent eyes..

"There's just that boy.. We're very good friend and I'm not sure how I feel about him…" I said quietly.

"Hmm.. That's not good. You should understand if it is love… Because if it is you shouldn't miss your chance with him"

"That's the problem, I don't know what love should be like, what if a just love him very much as just a friend…?" As strange as it sounds I was asking for love advice the person I loved.

"If you feel happy every time you see him, feel lonely every time he's not around and just can't live without him, then I guess it should be love"

_**Crack  
**__  
"Did He just said that?"_

I couldn't believe it! I never thought that HE would say something like that.. I was trying to decide what to do. My first thought was to kiss him, but then I snapped out of it and asked instead:

"You sound like you too have someone you love?"

"Well.. Yeah.. Kind of.. " Tadashi looked at his shoes and blushed.

"I bet she's beautiful.. " I was trying to cover up my sadness. _"Of course, he already likes someone.."_

"You have no idea how much.. " He said as he laughed a little, still blushing. "So who is the lucky one ?"

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Geez.. The person you like… Do I know him ?"

"Yes, but he's not that lucky.. He already likes someone. "

"What? Did you confess to him? Did he reject you? Do you want me to kick his ass? "

"No, I didn't even got the chance to confess to him" I couldn't help it. Tear fell of my eye, after it another one and before I understood it I started crying..

"Hey.. Get hold of yourself." Tadashi wiped my tears and pat my head." It doesn't matter if he likes someone, you won't know for sure before you tell him how you feel."

"You're right … The first thing I'll do tomorrow will be to tell him.."  
_"Because I can't confess to you looking like that" _

"Then I have to hurry up cuz' you won't be free for tomorrow "I heard him say.

He pulled me closer and hugged me tight.

"W-What are you doing? "While asking I understood I didn't wanted to know the answer. I just wanted to stay like this forever.

"Following my own advice." He pulled me into a kiss.. I didn't resist "I love you, so if that idiot reject you I'll always be here for you, as a friend or whatever you like"- He said to me, looking deep into my eyes.

I kissed him back and whispered to his ear:

"What if you're the idiot I love?"

He looked at me surprised.

"W-Well.. Then I would do this" Tadashi kissed me and said: "I love you"

"I love you too"

We stood there for about 15 minutes.. Just hugging and staring at each other's eyes…

~THE END~


End file.
